


I Just Needed You

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a bad day. He just wants Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac fluff because I like fluff.

Standing at his locker, Isaac was sorting through what books he thought he should take home with him that day, but even with all of his supernaturally enhanced senses, Isaac never detected anyone coming up behind him until it was too late. He felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and a body press up against his back. Isaac didn’t have to guess who it was.

"Hi Scott." Isaac said quietly, a smile creeping over his face, glad that his boyfriend was embracing him.

However, Isaac became almost immediately aware that there was something wrong.

“Scott?” Isaac asked, closing his locker but not making any motion that would dislodge Scott from his current position of being firmly latched onto him. “You ok?”

“No.” Scott answered, tightening his grip on Isaac’s waist.

Isaac grimaced a little. He hated seeing Scott upset, which was such a dramatic difference from the carefree attitude and dopy smile that were normal for Scott.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, unsure of how to proceed. Scott didn’t get upset very often.

Scott sighed. “It’s just been one of those days. It just sucked.”

“Want to go to your place and talk about it?” Isaac asked.

“In a little bit. I just…I needed you.” Scott replied.

“Ok.” Isaac responded, letting his boyfriend hold onto him for a few more minutes.

`````

When the couple got back to the McCall house, Scott practically dragged Isaac into the living room and onto the couch where he firmly latched onto Isaac again. Scott buried his face into the crook between Isaac’s neck and shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac finally asked. The car ride from school to the house had been silent, and Isaac had been wondering what had his boyfriend so upset, but decided he’d give Scott some room.

“I just had a really shitty day.” Scott answered, snaking his free hand through the pouch of Isaac’s hoodie and grabbed Isaac’s unoccupied hand. “I think I failed my math test, my partner for my English project never showed up so I have to finish it myself by Thursday and Finnstock is pissed again and I-“

Isaac interrupted his boyfriend by gently placing a kiss on Scott’s forehead.

“Hey. It’s ok.” Isaac whispered.

Scott stayed silent for a few moments. “Thanks.”

Isaac could feel the tension Scott was holding start to dissipate.

“I love you.” Scott said, squeezing Isaac’s hand.

“I love you too.” Isaac replied.

 

 


End file.
